Media player devices, such as CHROMECAST by Google Inc. and APPLE TV by Apple Inc., can support a variety of media and entertainment applications. A group of multiple users can gather in one space that has a media player device equipped and enjoy together the entertainment derived from these applications.
One type of application supported by media player devices is gaming applications. Many games are best enjoyed when played by multiple players, but multi-player support in gaming applications that run on or use media player devices present some challenges. For example, file sizes of game applications can be quite large, and getting each potential player to download the full game application file can be difficult, as such downloads can consume much time and data allowances. As another example, users can be confused by the need for separate downloads of a main game application for a game and a remote or controller application specific to the game. These inefficiencies increase the costs of playing a multi-player game, and can be quite prohibitive for, for example, spontaneous gameplay by multiple users gathered in one space.